


Cheaters

by purpleho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleho/pseuds/purpleho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Mingyu cheat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pumpkin eaters

**Author's Note:**

> also posted to my AFF account

“What would Seungcheol do if he knew what we were doing right now?”

 

Mingyu licks at the tip of Jeonghan’s dick with a gross smirk on his face. Jeonghan wants to kick him, probably would kick him if Mingyu didn’t slowly wrap his spit slick lips around Jeonghan’s length a moment later. His sharp canines bursh over the vein in Jeonghan’s dick, a priceless feeling that Jeonghan only gets with Mingyu.

 

Jeonghan bites back a moan.

 

“He’d kill you,” Jeonghan says through gritted teeth as Mingyu bobs his head up and down on Jeonghan’s dick. “He’d beat your ass so hard, break your legs. Crack your skull maybe. Probably.”

 

Jeonghan gasps as Mingyu runs his teeth up and down Jeonghan’s hardness. Mingyu nips at the protruding vein, bites at Jeonghan’s foreskin.

 

“W-what would Wonwoo do?” Jeonghan spits back best he can, trying his damndest not to moan, to not give Mingyu that satisfaction.

 

Mingyu slips his lips off of Jeonghan’s dick painfully slow and Jeonghan whines in the back of his throat at the loss of contact.

 

“He’d never speak to you again. Never look at you again. He’d hate you so much that it’d make you hate yourself too. He has that effect on people,”

 

Jeonghan visibly shivers and Mingyu smirks again, spitting in his hand before shoving two fingers up Jeonghan’s ass.

 

And Jeonghan moans. Low and slow as he feels Mingyu’s long nails dragging along his insides. Mingyu pushes Jeonghan’s thighs open farther roughly with his free hand and his fingers slip deeper.

 

“Does this turn you on? Fucking around with me on Cheol hyung’s bed? Knowing that he could come home and lay down and smell that cologne he brought me for my birthday last year clinging  to his sheets? Do you think he’d put two and two together? Or is he too stupid?”

 

Jeonghan feel tears welling up in his eyes and he fists the sheets hard. Tries to contain himself as Mingyu’s fingers slip out and he hears the crinkle of a condom packet.

 

Mingyu’s in him moments later and Jeonghan feels a tear stream down his face.

 

Mingyu fucks him hard and good and he moans loudly. Louder than he ever has, louder than he should.

 

“I fuck you better than he ever has, don’t I?” Mingyu spits.

 

Minyu is pounding into him so fucking hard it burns.  He’s tweeking Jeonghan’s niples with one hand and grabbing at his neck with the other, swiping his thumb across Jeonghan’s lips. He wedges his thumb into Jeonghan’s mouth and pulls it open, spitting into it.

 

Jeonghan’s moaning is sporadic at this point but he still manages to admit, “you fuck me better than he ever could.”

 

Jeonghan feels like crying again and then Mingyu’s hand slips from around his neck and he feels fingernails digging hard into his ass.

 

“P-p-please stop that. Y-y-you’ll leave marks,”Jeonghan whines.

 

But Mingyu doesn’t stop until Jeonghan is coming all over his own stomach, legs thrown over Mingyu’s shoulders, a position he’s never been in before.  

 

Mingyu comes in the condom after a few more thrusts and then it’s over.

 

It’s over.

 

Jeonghan’s out of breath and he can’t make himself sit up. Mingyu just sits at the end of the bed and wipes his cock off with a tissue, which turns out to not be that efficient.

 

“Why are we doing this to them?” Jeonghan croaks.

 

Mingyu half laughs.

 

“I know why i’m doing this to Wonwoo. The prick won’t even acknowledge our relationship outside of the bathroom, and the practice room late at night, and sometimes in my bunk when everyone’s asleep. He won’t even admit he’s gay, even after letting me fuck him so many times. I can’t handle him sometimes. I can’t deal with him.”

 

Mingyu stands and wraps the used condom in some tissue before tossing it in the trash bin.

 

“But the real question is why are you doing this to Cheol hyung? You guys always seemed like the perfect couple. Picture perfect. We were all so jealous, especially me,” Mingyu continues.

 

He’s not smirking and it makes Jeonghan’s stomach drop. His face makes Jeonghan’s stomach drop even farther.

 

“If it’s just the sex, i never pegged you as being so shallow, hyung. Cheol really loves you…..”

 

Jeonghan bites the inside of his cheek.

 

“Oh, fuck you, Mingyu. Stop trying to guilt trip me, okay? I don’t need this shit from you. You’re just as much in the wrong here. Fuck you.”

 

Mingyu starts picking up his clothes off the floor and slips into his boxers.

 

“You started all of this, hyung. You’re the one that took advantage of me and pushed me up against the mirror of our practice room and told me to fuck you. Told me Seungcheol hyung didn’t matter. You did that, not me.”

 

There’s silence as Mingyu slips on his jeans and t-shirt.

 

“You could have pushed me away,” Jeonghan croaks. His throat suddenly feels so sore.

 

“But you knew I wouldn’t, hyung. You knew I wouldn’t. You know me too well, don’t you? Know how much of a crush I had on you when we were trainees. Hell, you didn’t even know Wonwoo and I were a thing until I told you.”

 

And he’s right.

 

Jeonghan is beginning to feel like shit. Like literal shit.

 

“You could stop coming to me for a kinky sex fix. You could stop and talk to Cheol hyung and forget about me. But you don’t. You won’t.”

 

Mingyu walks to the door and gives Jeonghan a last pitiful glance.

 

“You should really clean up. The other’s will be back soon.”

 

And he leaves.

  
  
  


Seungcheol does find out. And he does nearly kill Mingyu.

 

He punches Mingyu in the face over and over again and the others can’t stop him, not even Jihoon, not even their manager. Seungcheol yells so loud and Jeonghan sits on the couch crying like the shameful bitch he his. Like the shameful bitch he made himself.

 

Seungcheol goes even more ballistic after leaving Mingyu bruised and bloody and destroys their room. He takes all of Jeonghan’s stuff out of  the closet and the drawers. He rips the pictures they had of themselves together off of the wall, and leaves everything in a pile in the living room.

 

Wonwoo, who is the only one standing remotely close to Mingyu and Jeonghan,  has his hands in fists and he looks like he might cry.

 

‘“How could you guys? How could you?” He says so angrily it makes Jeonghan flinch.

 

“Fwuck you, Wownwoo,” Mingyu slurs through his busted lip from his spot on the ground, “Hwow could, you? Hwow could you make me hide what we hwad?”

 

The others just stare on silently and Wonwoo spits on Mingyu before running out of the dorm, tears streaking his face.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Seungkwan whispers loudly and Jihoon smacks him so hard on the back of the head.

 

That should be funny, but it’s not. No one can laugh.

 

“Scew you, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says when he’s done.

 

And he leaves.

 

Everything’s broken and all Jeonghan can do is cry.

  
  
  



	2. aftermath

“You hate me, don’t you?”

 

Mingyu is still lying on the floor. His nose is still bleeding. No one is brave enough to say anything, to move, to clean up, to do anything really. 

 

“It’s my fault, Mingyu-ah,” Jeonghan sniffles between sobs, “ I ruined everything, hurt everyone. You should hate me. Please hate me.”

 

Jeonghan whispers the last part. A silent wish that he hasn’t fucked up Mingyu’s head too bad.

 

But that wish is shattered.

 

“How could I hate you, hyung?”

 

Jeonghan sobs louder, harder.

 

“You didn’t hurt me Jeonghan hyung, you didn’t. You made me feel special. It was always fun with you, even if I felt like shit about Seungcheol hyung. But you made me happy. I felt needed.”

 

Mingyu’s crying now too and Jeonghan hates himself, so so much.

 

“You know how bad Wonwoo fucked me up? He’s a homophobe you know. Called me a fag when I told him I loved him and he meant a lot to me. Called me a disgusting fag yesterday when he’s the one always begging me to have sex with him. Always saying we have something so he can get in my pants. It’s always him.”

 

Mingyu spit out blood on their hardwood floor.

 

“And then HE has the nerve to be mad at ME? What kind of entitled son of a bitch? You know how much it hurt, Wonwoo? How much you fucked me up?”

 

Mingyu is screaming towards their front door. He’s so loud that everyone flinches. But no one knows how to comfort him. No one can comfort him. 

 

“I’m sorry Mingyu, so so sorry,” Jeonghan sobs out. He can’t stop crying. He physically can’t stop crying

 

“I l-love you, Jeonghan hyung. I do. You’re the only one, you know. The only one who cares. You manipulated me, you said sweet things to me that you probably didn't even mean half the time, but I love you. You called me handsome when I felt insecure about my tan skin. You said I was funny when I thought I was annoying everyone. It was only you, Jeonghan hyung, only you. I pretended to be confident and sure of myself for you.”

 

Mingyu is having a damn mental break down.

 

Maybe they all are.

 

Chan and Seungkwan are hugging each other tightly, trying not to cry, but they can’t help it. It’s so, it’s just so sad to see their friends so completely and utterly a mess. 

 

And Jihoon just has his back turned. Doesn’t even want to think about all the emotional strain that’s just exploded into their perfect group. Doesn’t want to think about how fucked up the group dynamics will be from now on.

 

“I should leave. I should leave. Please, Mingyu, don’t say you love me because you know you shouldn’t. Not someone like me, not someone like Wonwoo, but someone like you, Mingyu-ah. Someone who’s sweet and does things for you like you do for them.”

 

Jeonghan stands, but he feels so light headed that he instantly falls back on the couch. He hates himself.

 

“I should leave. I shouldn’t be in this group. I shouldn’t hurt you guys anymore,” Jeonghan says to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

“No, hyung, no!”

 

It’s Chan. It’ always Chan.

 

“People make mistakes. It was all a mistake, right? You’re sorry and we’d never hate you. Never.”

 

Chan runs to him then and hugs him, and Jeonghan hates himself maybe a fraction less. 

 

There’s silence. So much silence.

 

 

Their manager leaves without a word.

 

Seungkwan and Soonyoung help Mingyu clean up and the others stalk out of the room, walking around Jeonghan’s stuff .

 

“Sleep on the couch tonight, yeah?” Jihoon says without looking at him, “We’ll talk about changing sleeping arrangements tomorrow.”

 

Chan stays with Jeonghan for hours. Wiping his tears, petting his hair, getting him water. And Jeonghan whispers one last hoarse sorry when the younger finally goes off to bed. 

 

Jeonghan wonders if the others are talking about him. Talking about how gross he is, how terrible he is. He can’t cry, though. He has no tears left to cry. Might actually die from dehydration if even one more tear slips out.

 

He doesn’t sleep. Can’t sleep.

 

And he hears when Seungcheol comes back, at maybe 1:00 am. Hears Seungcheol grunt, hears his footsteps as he walks through the living room.

 

He stops, though, behind the couch, and Jeonghan can almost feel the heat of the gaze creeping across his skin.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

Seungcheol is saying this to himself of course, bitterly, angrily. He thinks Jeonghan is sleeping.

 

“After all we’ve fucking been through. Why?”

 

He hears the tears in Seungcheol’s voice. Hears Seungcheol begin to walk away.

 

“I’m so sorry Seungcheol,” Jeonghan squeaks, his voice sounding so wrecked and gross. 

 

He sits up then. It’s so dark and he strains his eyes to make out Seugcheol’s silhouette, frozen. 

 

“That’s all you can say, huh? Sorry?” Seugcheol says. And Jeonghan knows he deserves to be talked to like this, deserves to have Seungcheol hate him like this.

 

“I was thinking I wanted to marry you, you know. I was thinking we would be together for a long time. Thinking we could come out to the world together. Why’d you lead me on like that, Jeonghan? Make me think that everything was fine just for me to find out you’ve been unsatisfied for months. Just to find out you’ve been cheating on me for months.”

 

Jeonghan feels his heart drop and he almost wants to throw up. Seungcheol is crying and everything hurts a thousand times more.

 

“Why didn’t you just break up with me like a normal person if you weren’t in l-love with me anymore.”

 

Jeonghan wants to cry too, hearing Seungcheol sniffle like that makes him want to burst into tears, but he physically can’t. 

 

“I never stopped loving you, Seungcheol. Never.”

 

Jeonghan is whispering. His throat hurts so bad but he can’t let Seungcheol walk away without knowing. Knowing the truth.

 

“What I had with Mingyu, it was just sex. It was always just sex to me. I, I swear I’m a sex addict, Cheol. You were too normal for me, too vanilla. I wanted to talk to you about it. I tried to hint that I wanted to try new things, but I didn’t want you to stop liking me. You’re so nice and normal and I didn’t want to ruin your opinion of me. But I fucked up even worse. “

 

Jeonghan pauses to breathe and Seungcheol doesn’t say anything so he continues

 

“I won’t beg you to stay with me. Hell, I think it’ll be better for everyone if we didn’t stay together. But I want you to know that I love you. Always did, always will. I had a mental lapse, a lapse of judgement, and I ruined the best thing I’ve ever had in my life and I’m sorry. To you, to Mingyu. Not to Wonwoo, though. He’ a fucking bastard. “ 

 

Silence.

 

Jeonghan hates this type of silence the most. The silence that seeps through his bones. The silence that signifies the loss of the simplicity of their relationship. 

 

“I don’t hate you. But I can’t forgive you. I can’t. Won’t.”

 

Seungcheol walks away.

 

 

Jeonghan finds himself dry heaving into the toilet for an hour before Chan finds him and attempts to piece him back together. Brushes his hair, wipes his face. But when Jeonghan looks at himself in the mirror, sees how ugly and destroyed he looks, he knows nothing Chan could ever do will fix him. 

 

Everything stays broken. Including Jeonghan.

 

 

It never goes back to normal, but it’s not like anyone expected it to. Their “normal” disappeared long ago. 

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan keep their distance. 

 

But somehow, months later, they gravitate towards each other again like they had all those years ago when they were trainees. They talk like friends again.

 

No one says anything because they’re afraid the glass castle that’s slowly being built up will tumble down again.

 

Seugcheol flinches often. When Jeonghan smiles at him like he used to he flinches hard. And it hurts. Hurts everyone in the group. But they understands that it’s a slow recovery process for the two of them. 

 

Wonwoo comes out to the group a year later. Apologises to Mingyu, to everyone. And it’s nice. It’s progress.

 

He and Mingyu try again, but it fails miserably, again. 

 

And Jeonghan is secretly happy when they end it for good because neither of them is what the other needs. It’s a detrimental relationship because they’re at different levels of acceptance of themselves. And if Wonwoo barely loves himself, how can he love someone like Mingyu who needs and deserves all the care in the world? 

 

And life goes on. It never goes back to normal, but it goes on.


End file.
